<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's not Christmas without you by shojobell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420107">It's not Christmas without you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell'>shojobell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna worries that Kristoff may not show to the ball but little does she know he has a surprise for her, post-frozen 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's not Christmas without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's a little early for a Christmas fic, but hey that's just when this fic is taking place and I don't feel like waiting until December to post it. So enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna was fidgety. She hadn't seen Kristoff at all since the Christmas ball had started.  The merriment of music and laughter fills the ballroom, people were dancing and laughing. Joyful. </p><p>Everything that Anna wasn't feeling. She was only feeling anxiety building inside her with each passing moment. </p><p><em>Where is he? </em> She wonders, glancing at the doors of the ballroom for the who knows who may time that night. Elsa stands next to her, looking at her in that way that said she knew. </p><p>"He'll be here, don't worry." She was saying.</p><p>Anna casts a doubtful look her way. She knew Kristoff wasn't comfortable with balls, he didn't like being in crowds of people and wearing uncomfortable suits. But he had told her that he'd be there tonight. And apparently there was a surprise awaiting her for when he did show up. Her curiosity was peaked, and along with her nervousness, she's also feeling frustrated. </p><p>What if he's not going to show up after all? Would she need to leave the party and hunt him down? The idea is becoming more likely. She's ready to go into the mountains themselves if she had to. Anna is so wrapped up in her thoughts, her hands balling up into fists, she's about to leave Elsa's side.</p><p>She feels a nudge on her shoulder, and she glances at her sister. </p><p>"Anna, he's here." The former Queen smiles, nodding her head in the direction of the entrance.</p><p>Anna's head turns towards it again, relief flooding her as she sees him. He's wearing a gorgeous suite of dark greens, almost as if to match with her own gown of a similar shade. She lifts the skirt of the dress just a tad and heads for him. </p><p>Anna politely excuses herself as she makes her way through the mass of dancers and party-goers with only one goal in mind.</p><p>"Kristoff!" She exclaims.</p><p>He beams at her, opening his arms wide. She happily leaps into them, nuzzling her face into his warm chest. "I was getting worried"</p><p>"I'm so sorry Anna that I'm late."</p><p>She shakes her head. "I'm just glad you're here."</p><p>"I have a surprise for you, my queen." Kristoff is grinning as she pulls away slightly. He leads her over to the dance floor. Anna happily follows, a bounce in her step.</p><p>Once they're in the center, Kristoff takes her hands, placing them on his shoulders. He places his hands at her waist. They begin to dance. He's leading her along, and she's gazing at him in wonder. They're dancing together, in the middle of the ballroom, with the Christmas lights twinkling above them. </p><p>"Where did you learn to dance?" She asks.</p><p>"I've been practicing," Kristoff admits with a sheepish smile. "How I'm doing?"</p><p>"Wonderfully." Anna smiles. The people around them move aside to let the Queen dance, a crowd forms around them. Everything falls away as they dance, she can only keep her eyes on him. He too is looking at her, with the utmost affection in his eyes.  Kristoff spins her and then dips her down low. Anna let out a giggle with the way Kristoff wiggles his brow.</p><p>He pulls her back up, and Anna can't help herself. She stands on her tippy toes, in heels no less, kissing him right there. All the anxiety she had felt had melted away. The moment she had seen him standing there, she was instantly better. It truly wasn't the holidays, much less Christmas, without him. He made the holiday warmer than a cup of hot chocolate. </p><p>She breaks the kiss after a moment, blushing. "S-Sorry, I just-"</p><p>Kristoff is a bit red in the face too, but looking fairly pleased. "I-I'm glad to know my queen enjoyed the dance."</p><p>"Oh, definitely. I'll show you just how much... later." Anna winks.</p><p>Kristoff coughs, turning redder. He leans down to whisper in her ear. "I look forward to it." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>